Brent
Brent was born a good witch and was one of the many charges of Paige Matthews. He was new to his powers and thus was under that critical 48 hour window that a witch has to decide if they want to be good or evil. Powers: Energy Sparks, Spell Casting, Potion Making, Scrying History Brent was a bully in school, attending a mortal school and repeating his Senior year because of his bullying ways. He had a very, very small group of friends who liked to torture other students for "sport" and Brent went along with it. One day after having been told that he was going to have to repeat his Senior year for the 2nd time, Brent got so angry that Sparks shot out of his hands. This was his powers coming on for the first time; and it was also how he unknowingly called for his Whitelighter, who happened to be a Charmed One, Paige Matthews. He didn't want to believe Paige when she first told him that he was a witch, or what she was. And he thought the idea of there being a Magic School was completely insane. Paige encouraged him to "try out" his power, as a way of proving to him what she was telling him was true. Since anger is what first triggered his power, Paige instructed him to get angry, so all Brent had to do was think about repeating another year of school. Suddenly huge sparks began flying from his hands. To Paige this was proof positive that he was a witch, and she couldn't believe it when Brent still refused to believe it himself. Brent kept insisting to her that "guys aren't witches, their warlocks"; to which Paige explained that he was wrong, because Warlocks are evil and she knew deep down inside he was not evil. He still refused to believe her, so Paige let him be for a short time, allowing the information to sink in, giving him time to adjust. But when Brent attempted to use his new found power on a teacher he absolutely loathed, Paige had no choice but to take him directly to Magic School, so he could begin learning how to properly use his powers and the rules of being a witch. Magic School and Tragic End Once he was somewhat settled in, Paige began taking him around and introducing him to fellow students, some who even had his same power of Energy Sparks. She was hoping that introducing him to other students would make his acceptance of what he was easier on him. Afterwards Brent explained that he needed some time alone to "sort everything out in his head", to which Paige understood, after all it took her sometime to completely understand everything after she was told she was a witch. Paige Orbed Brent to where he wanted to go, in order to think; and instructed him not to use his powers away from the school. She also told him that if he needed her for anything all he had to do was loudly call out her name and she'd come running. After saying he understood, Paige Orbed away, leaving Brent alone to sort through his thoughts and fe elings. And that would come to be something that she will regret for the rest of her life. Shortly after she left him, Brent was murdered by a warlock named Hogan. And with his death, Hogan stole Brent's power. With his dying breath he called out Paige's name, but by the time she got to him, Hogan was gone and Brent was dead. Category:Students Category:Spirits